


Sanctuary

by Karategrl80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Attempted Assault, Dragon!Cas, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Nonbinary!Raphael, Not Sexual but very tramatizing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sastiel - Freeform, Selkie!Sam, Stanford Era, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80
Summary: While magical creatures are known and mostly integrated into human society, there are a few that the government have identified as being "endangered" and curtailed some of their activities to "protect" them. Sam's junior year of high school, Selkies finally earn the right to go to a 4 year college. Sam applies for and is accepted to Stanford University, where he meets his soon to be best friend, Castiel.  But when Sam is attacked one night just off of University property, everything changes.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sastiel Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to the insanity that has become my Sastiel Big Bang piece! At midpoint checkin, I was at 5000 words, and I was like, aww, naaah, I've never written anything over 8,000, it won't go past that...hahahaha so I thought...Sam and Cas had other ideas. Every time I was like, hey, we don't have time for that, they were like, no, we can't skip over that!!! *sigh* Anyway, they also were responsible for where the chapters are cut, so if you prefer all your chapters to be about the same length--sorry? *Hides in Moose Bucket until the end just in case*
> 
> Please check out the awesome work by the super talented [Soluscheese](https://soluscheese.tumblr.com/), who aided and abetted me in squeeing over selkie!Sam and dragon!Cas!!!! Enjoy!!! 
> 
> (ps: many many thanks to [nathyfaith](https://nathyfaith.tumblr.com/) and all those who listened to me whine about verb tenses and irregular verbs and helped me figure out how to make everything work! You are all the bestest!)

Sam was a junior when it happened. The federal government FINALLY passed a law stating that Selkies could attend 4-year colleges without going through the exemption process. Selkies were considered “endangered creatures.” They were mostly prohibited from continuing on in their education, particularly far away from their communities, because it was considered too dangerous due to the Selkie pelt black market. Additionally, humans were just-really crappy at understanding things that were different. They feared many creatures, and there were a decent number who felt that creatures that were able to transform into an animal form were somehow less of a person. There was a process that a Selkie could go through to get an exemption to this rule, but the path was filled with red tape and usually required the retaining of a lawyer who was specialized in creature law and those were… well, hard to come by and extremely expensive. 

Sam came home from school that day triumphant. He practically barreled into Dean, exclaiming, “Didja hear? It passed! The president signed it! I can go to college!” Of course, Sam’s father, John, was not pleased. “I don’t understand why you can’t just go to the community college on the mainland,” he said. “What do you need to go to some fancy college for?” 

“To be a lawyer, Dad! A Selkie lawyer, can you imagine? To fight for creature rights, and I won’t charge exorbitant fees like those human lawyers do!” 

John shakes his head. “You are going to get yourself killed, is what you are going to do. Those laws are there for a reason, Sam.” He huffs. “You want to end up like your mother? Pelted and left for dead in an alley?” John stared at Sam with contempt. “You do a disservice to your mother, Sam. She wouldn’t want you to risk your life like this. I hope you aren’t planning on asking me for support because you won’t have it.”

Sam’s elation has quickly changed to anger and frustration. “How would I know, Dad, what Mom would have wanted? I was six months old when she died. I can’t imagine she wouldn’t want me to follow my heart! I want to help people!”

“You can help people without being reckless, Sam.” He pauses. “I’m not talking about this with you. You aren’t going to some four-year school far away from here where you won’t have your pod to protect you. Spend all that money and you’ll end up regretting it. How would you pay for it, huh? You haven’t thought this through. No, Sam, I’m not supporting this madness.”

“You’re not being fair, Dad! You’re so afraid of change! Why can’t you see what this means to me?” Sam’s voice cracks and his anger and frustration are clear in his voice. “If you would just open your mind, I’m sure we could come up with something that would work for all of us!” Sam gestures at himself, Dean and John. 

“No.” John turns away from Sam and turns the TV on. “We’re done discussing this, Sam. You aren’t going. I know you’re mad at me now, but when you are older, you’ll be thankful I stopped you now.”

“I really can’t see that happening. I just… can’t right now.” Sam grabs his book bag, which he’d dropped just inside the house, yanks open the door, and storms out, slamming the door behind him.

“You could have handled that a little better, Dad,” Dean comments, looking at the door where his brother just disappeared from.

“You think so? You can go find someplace else to live then, if that’s the stance you’re taking.”

“Seriously? Cause I’ve been paying the bills here for three years, how are you going to keep up the house?”

“Get out, Dean. I’ve argued with one of my sons today, I ain't having two arguments. Go find that brother of yours and talk some sense into him.”

Dean lets out a deep breath. “Yeah, okay Dad.” He grabs his phone and keys off the side table and heads out to find wherever his brother has decided to hole up and nurse his wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean found Sam with his lanky moose body curled up into a ball on a large rock on the beach, facing the ocean. 

Sam was the first to speak.

“Dad send you out here to talk some ‘sense’ into me?” Sam asked. This was not the first argument between Sam and John.

“Something like that,” Dean replied.

“I’m not ready to go back, I’ll just start fighting again.”

“Actually,” Dean said, “I was thinking we could go over Bobby’s for dinner tonight.”

Sam shot Dean a strange look.

“What are you up to?” he asked, suspiciously.

“Nothing. Just—get you and Dad out of each other’s hair for a while—let you both cool down.” What Dean wasn’t telling Sam was that he and Bobby had already had a discussion about Sam and school, knowing exactly the reaction John would have to his younger son stating his intentions to go away to college. 

Dean paused at his brother’s leg. “Move over, moose, and let me sit. Sam rolled his eyes but moved over anyway. They both sat until Sam’s stomach started to grumble.

“Come on, Bitch, let’s go get some grub,” Dean said, jumping off the rock.

“Ugh, Jerk, FINE,” Sam replied, as he slid off the rock. He grabbed his book bag and slung it over his shoulder. “Please tell me you at least brought the Impala and didn’t walk here?” Sam asks.

“Okay, I didn’t walk here,” Dean repeats obligingly.

“No seriously, Dean,” Sam asks, giving Dean a push with his free hand. “Why are you such a jerk?”

“You love me, Sammy, and of COURSE I brought the Impala. You think I was walking after your angsty ass?” By now they’ve reached the Impala, and get in. Sam rolled his eyes. 

“It’s SAM”

“Whatever. Plus I keep you and Dad from doing serious harm to each other.”

Sam shrugged. “I can’t argue with that!”

*****

When Sam and Dean arrived at Bobby’s, Sam was uncharacteristically silent. Finally, Bobby reached across the table and slapped him on the back of the head. “Hey, idjit! What crawled up your tail and died? Ida thought you’d be over the moon about that new law they passed today?”

Sam glared at Bobby but remained silent.

“Well, we ain't getting no dessert till you talk, boy, so I’d suggest you start talking before Dean gets too antsy for his pie.”

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed, but he eventually started talking. “Yeah, I was excited, but Dad totally shot me down. Said he wasn’t going to help out if I didn’t go to the local two-year college on the mainland.”

“And you were surprised by this turn of events?” Bobby asked, but continued before Sam had a chance to respond. “I assume then, that going to the local two-year college is not what you want to do?” Bobby waits, already anticipating Sam’s response.

Sam shakes his head. “No. I want to go to law school—become a lawyer-help other Selkies, without them needing to cut off a flipper to pay for it, you know?”

Bobby leaned back and thought for a minute. “Alright, what do you need to go to school for law?”

“A lot of money,” Sam spits back, full of venom. “A lot of money. Money I don’t have. And not that I think Dad has it either, but if he won’t even help me fill out the FAFSA form, I can’t get any loans to pay for college either.”

Bobby shakes his head. “Naw, I get all that, Sam. What do you need OTHER than money?”

Dean interrupts before Sam can respond. “He needs great grades, which Sammy has—straight A’s and he’s on track to be at least the salutatorian if not the valedictorian. And there’s a couple of tests he has to take and get good grades on.”

Bobby looks at Sam. “That right?”

“Pretty much.”

“And this is what you want?”

Sam nods his head. “Yeah, Bobby, I really really want this.”

“Well, then you get to studying for those tests you need to take, and let me worry about the money.”

“Bobby, you can’t…” Sam begins but is quickly interrupted.

“Sam, don’t you dare tell me what I can and can not do. I’m the pod chief, and if something is for the good of the pod I will damn well do it. Your job is to worry about your grades, and my job is to worry about the money. We got a deal?” Bobby asks, raising an eyebrow, daring Sam to disagree.

Sam can’t quite hide the smile as he tries to keep his sullen expression. “Yeah, you got a deal.”

“Excellent!” Dean interjects, slapping his hands together. “Now that is done, we can get to eating pie. Where’d you hide it this time, old man?” Dean asks, getting up from the table and rifling through the cabinets.

Bobby gets up and shoos him away. “Go sit down, Dean. I’ll get it. I ain't THAT old.”

Of course, everything was done in secret sessions at Bobby’s house—not a word was spoken to John. One night, while Sam was sitting at Bobby’s kitchen table, filling out his Common Application for colleges, Sam asked Bobby about how he felt about keeping this from John.

“Bobby, doesn’t it bother you that you are going around your friend’s back to help me?” Sam asked, taking a moment to stretch his fingers and look away from the computer screen.

“John is a friend, and no, I don’t like deceiving him… but the truth is that he is a stubborn walrus sometimes. I don’t think he can see past his fear of losing you and Dean. You’re the only thing left he has of Mary, and he can’t imagine losing either of you as well.” Bobby pauses to collect his thoughts. “But I’m not JUST his friend. I’m also the pod chief, and I need to make decisions that are good for all of the members of my pod. And I know that keeping you here when you have the potential to go and get a great education—well that isn’t right either. So, sometimes you’re stuck between a shark and sharp rock, and you just don’t have any decisions that will make everyone happy. Make sense?”

Sam nods, not really knowing what else to say.


	3. Chapter 3

In the end, Sam didn’t have to worry about money at all. Between his grades and the newly created grants for Selkies pursuing a four-year degree, Sam would have a full ride to the college of his choice.

Of course, the day before Sam and Dean are set to leave for Stanford, the situation explodes. Sam had been accepted to all of the colleges he had applied to, but Stanford was his dream, and despite the fact that it was literally on the other side of the country, he was determined to go. John, home early from work, found Sam sitting on the floor of his bedroom packing his bags.

“What are you doing, Sam?” he asked.

Sam looked up at him from his spot on the floor. “Packing, Dad.” The tone of his voice clearly portrayed that Sam thought his father was asking something incredibly obvious.

“Where do you think you are going? You didn’t mention any travels to me recently?” John leans against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, clearly not leaving until he receives an answer.

Sam gulped. It was now or never. He’d hoped Dean would have been home for this fight, but he honestly hadn’t expected John to get home so early, either.

Sam took a deep breath to try and calm himself and was proud when he managed to get the whole sentence out without squeaking. 

“I was accepted to Stanford on a full ride, Dad. And I’m going.”

The anger on John’s face was clear immediately.

“And you didn’t think this was something you should discuss with me first?”

“You have made your feelings on this matter quite clear, Dad. But I’m not going to the two-year school. I’m just not! I’m capable of more and I want the chance to show it.”

John was silent for a moment and then replied, “If you walk out that door Sam—” he shakes his head in disgust— ”don’t ever come back.” 

Sam glared at his father. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on it!”

John turned on his heel and slams the door to Sam’s room on the way out. When Sam heard the front door slam, he threw the shoe he was in the process of packing against the door and growled in frustration. He flopped so he lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. “Well, that went smoothly,” he thought, sarcastically.

That’s where Dean found Sam an hour later when he came home. He knocked on the bedroom door, and when Sam gave an irritated “come in,” he entered, picking up the thrown shoe as he passed it. He stared at Sam, sprawled on the floor, eyebrow raised until Sam finally sat up and explained what happened. Dean decided they’ll finish packing and go to Bobby’s for the night before they leave in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip out to California was, compared to leaving the pod, rather uneventful. Dean had insisted on driving, which Sam outwardly complained about being ridiculous, but internally was excited to go on a road trip with his brother. They purposefully had left some extra time in their schedule to visit some landmarks along the way—as neither had been outside of the northeastern United States before. Dean wanted to go see the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, and Sam wanted to visit Yellowstone National Park. They got to Stanford a few days before freshman move-in started, so they rented a hotel and explored the area. 

Freshman move-in had come and gone, and Sam’s roommate hadn’t shown up yet. Dean was scheduled to leave but asked Sam if he wanted Dean to stay a few days until his roommate came. Sam was adamant, though, that he was okay. 

“Dean,” he said, “I’m in a dorm especially for creatures. Selkies don’t have any major creature types that we don’t get along with—just humans! It's not like I’m a werewolf or a vampire or something. Plus, we figured out the check-in schedule with you and Bobby. If something is wrong, I promise I’ll tell you.” 

Dean hesitated, but Sam did have a point, so Dean left Sam reluctantly, allowing Sam to meet his roommate and other dorm mates on his own. If Dean failed to mention to Sam that he stuck around in Palo Alto for a week before returning to Maine—well, that was his business.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam’s roommate finally showed up, Sam had an internal freakout. Luckily, the roommate-to-be was too distracted by the loud antics of the person helping him move in. Sam sat on his bed in shock, as he took in the man’s long horns protruding out of the back of his head and the gorgeous bat-like wings sprouting out of his back. And he had a tail. A beautiful gorgeous spiked tail that led up to a very well shaped ass and Sam was in so much trouble. He wasn’t even sure what he was in more trouble for: realizing he was bisexual or realizing he was bisexual because he had a crazy crush on his brand new DRAGON roommate. Would dragons want to eat seals? He’d said he was primarily a carnivore on his application, but he certainly wasn’t a top of the food chain carnivore the way a dragon was…

In any case, Sam is pretty sure his freakout went unnoticed, and once his new roommate has his bags in and somewhat settled, he turns to Sam and introduces himself.

“Hi,” he says. “I’m Castiel.” He sticks out his hand towards Sam, while Sam stares at the hand and gapes at it for a moment. Then he realizes that Castiel is trying to shake his hand, and he hurriedly reaches to clasp hands with him. “I’m Sam… you’re a dragon?” Sam asks, and then mentally whacks himself on the back of the head like Bobby does. “I’m sorry that’s so rude, I didn’t mean I just…” Sam realizes he is blathering on and trails off, not really sure how to finish his sentence. 

“Never met a dragon before?” Castiel finishes for him.

“Well,” Sam looks down at the floor, embarrassed. “I’ve never met another species of creature before.” He shifts nervously, hoping that his roommate doesn’t think worse of him.

“I understand. My family owns a big business, so we have met a lot of different kinds of people, but I can see how if that’s not true you wouldn’t have had that much exposure.”

Sam risks a glance up at Castiel, and is glad to see a kind, understanding face, with the most gorgeous blue eyes he has ever seen. Sam smiles and nods nervously. The loud man who had accompanied Castiel comes barreling back through the door, loudly exclaiming, “Well, that looks like it’s it, Cassie, I think we’ve got everything!” He then notices that Castiel was standing near Sam, and saunters over and continues: “Well, looks like you finally got up the nerve to say hi, huh, Cassie?” The man shoves Castiel in the shoulder and then offers his hand to Sam. “Hey, I’m Gabriel, I’m Cassie’s brother—” Sam just barely hears Castiel say, “that’s not my name” under his breath— “And as I’m sure you can tell we’re dragons, and your name and species is?” Gabriel leans into Sam’s face, and the proximity of Gabriel has his heart going a million miles an hour. Castiel was fine, but Gabriel came across like a shark.

“Ugh, Gabriel, back off,” Castiel says, shoving Gabriel out of the way. “His name is Sam and his species is his own business and certainly none of yours!” He continues pushing Gabriel towards the door. “Thank you for helping me move in, I’ll call you in a week, and if mother asks for my phone number and you give it to her I’ll kill you myself!” With that slightly ominous statement, Castiel pushes Gabriel out the door completely, quickly shutting it behind him and collapsing on his half made bed. He looks up at Sam from across the room, and says, “Ugh. Big brothers. What a pain!” 

Sam replies, “Yea I know. I have one myself. You just missed him actually. Probably for the best.”

Castiel laughs, and it must be the nerves from the entire incident, because Sam starts laughing too, and the two of them laugh until they are exhausted.

“What were we laughing about again?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t know. Annoying big brothers?”

“Hey, Sam?” Cas says, sounding serious.

“Yeah?”

“I meant it, what I said.”

“Meant what?”

“Your species. It’s your business. I mean, I don’t promise to not try and guess cause I’m curious as heck, but you don’t have to tell me. Promise.” 

Sam nods. “Thanks Castiel. That… means a lot.”

“Cool. And since we’re going to be roommates, please call me Cas? Castiel is the name of a stuck up dragon prince, and that is most clearly not me.”

Sam smiles. “Got it. I understand. My name is Samuel, and anytime anyone calls me that I’m lost. That doesn’t sound like an 18 year old’s name.”

“True, true. So let's find out where the mess hall is, I’m STARVING!”

Sam quickly agrees, excited that his newfound roommate is friendly—and also figures that if Castiel—no, Cas—is well fed, then he will be less tempted to feed on Selkie. That makes logical sense, after all, right?


	6. Chapter 6

After their initial meeting, Cas watched Sam for three days—taking great pleasure in watching Sam leave for his shower, in particular. But that’s irrelevant. Other than Sam’s ass, he also noticed the black and white hoodie that Sam was never without. Now, Cas was pretty attached to his clothes, and he had a black leather jacket he almost never went anywhere without. But he didn’t take that leather jacket with him to the shower, and it was certainly odd that Sam did—and appeared to shower in it, since he’d come back with the hoodie just as wet as the rest of him.

Cas let it go for those first three days, and then his curiosity got the best of him. He knew he told Sam that his species was his to keep secret, but Cas was beginning to think that Sam was a Selkie, and if so, he definitely needed to work a little harder at being so—well, Selkie-like.

Which is how they ended up here, in their dorm, Cas watching closely (he swears he isn’t a creeper! He’s doing RESEARCH) as Sam toweled off his hair and put away his toiletries.

“Sam, can I ask you something?” Cas asks, as Sam settles on his bed with a book.

“Yea sure, of course,” Sam replies, putting the book down and looking over at Cas.

“Listen, I’m seriously not trying to pry, and I meant what I said about you not having to tell me anything, but… are you a Selkie?”

Sam doesn’t answer, but his body language says it all. He freezes—in that way that prey does when they know they are caught, and all the blood drains out of his face, clearly frightened.

“Aw, shit, Sam, I didn’t… Fuck I didn’t think you’d react like that, I swear…” He trails off and then tries to start again. “Look, I don’t care, Sam, I meant that. I just—I’ve been watching you for three days and I’ve never seen you without that sweatshirt on, ever. The only creatures I know that are that attached to clothing are Selkies and their pelts.”

Sam lets out a deep breath, and seems to get some control back. “Is it that obvious?” he asks, tentatively.

Cas considers. “I don’t think so. I think it's just because I’ve watched you walk to and from the showers wearing your sweatshirt, and that’s a little atypical, you know?”

“Oh.”

“Look. I get that I’m a dragon and everything, but I swear I’m not trying to hurt you. You're probably the most interesting person I’ve met here, and I honestly just want to make sure you’re okay. I know how recently that new law was passed. It must be stressful for you to be here.”

Sam scooted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his lanky legs hanging off the side. “Yea… um… my father didn’t want me to come at all—my brother and my pod chief helped me apply and move in.” Sam took a deep breath. “I guess I have to call them and let them know I already screwed up.” Sam ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, I don’t think you screwed up, exactly.” Cas gets up and sits next to Sam on his bed. “Honestly the only reason I thought of it is because of how attached you are to that sweatshirt—and I live with you, so it's easier for me to see those patterns. 

Sam looked up at Castiel, seeming to only just recognize that he moved. “So you aren’t going to say anything?” Sam asked, hopefully.

“No. But maybe you should walk to the showers without your sweatshirt on? You can do that right?”

“Yea, I just hate how it feels. Some Selkies don’t mind, they walk around all the time without their pelt “on” but I just feel… naked… without it.” Sam flops back on his bed dramatically. “I realize that probably sounds stupid…”

Cas turns sideways so he can make eye contact with Sam. “No, it doesn’t sound stupid, it sounds perfectly reasonable. It’s an intrinsic part of you.”

Sam tried to smile, but the tears he’d been trying to hold back escaped. Cas readjusted his position so he could get his arms around Sam and let Sam curl up against him. Sam resisted at first, but realized he needed the release, and finally surrendered and let the tears come. Cas just held him and whispered soothingly at Sam until he calmed down.

When Sam finally felt somewhat more in control of his emotions, he looked up at Cas sheepishly. “Sorry,” he said.

“There is nothing for you to be sorry for, Cas replies. When’s the last time you admitted to being a Selkie to a non-Selkie?”

“Er…never?” Sam replies.

Exactly. I’d imagine it's a pretty emotional experience.”

“Apparently it is,” Sam replies, smiling tentatively.

“What do you have planned for the rest of the day?”

“Well, Sam says, untangling himself from Cas. “I have to call my brother or Bobby to tell them you know about…” Sam trailed off and gestured at himself as explanation. “I promised them I would keep them updated, in case something happens. And then nothing, really, other than getting ready for classes tomorrow.”

“Fabulous. So call your brother, and then we’ll go out and get something to eat. A treat! So…I guess you like fish?” 

“Well, yeah,” Sam replied, shyly. “But I like crustaceans the best-but we don’t have to get fish, I eat plenty of things that don’t come from the sea.”

“Nope, I won’t hear of it.” Castiel tilts his head. “What’s a crustacean, anyway?”

“Like…a crab, or a lobster.”

“Hmm…okay. I’ve heard Cook’s Seafood is supposed to be great, and is only about five minutes away-on El Camino Drive. We’ll go there.”

Sam shoves his feet in his shoes, and as they go to walk out the door, Sam has an epiphany, and turns to Cas accusingly. “Did you research seafood restaurants?”

It’s Cas’ turn to get shy, and his face reddens. Sam is pretty sure that there is a little puff of steam when Cas breathes out.

“I might have?” Cas replies, looking bashful and nervous. Which is quite a funny look when paired with Cas’ kinda punk look, and Sam laughs. As Sam and Cas walk downstairs and across the quad, Sam calls Dean. Dean, the ever protective big brother, makes Sam give details as he goes along—making sure to snap a picture of Cas’ car, and letting him know when he arrived at and left the restaurant, as well as safely returning to the dorm.

Sam is quite sleepy when they return—after all, it’s been a hectic, emotional day, and he’s full of fresh dungeness crab, and is more than happy to curl up on his bed and snuggle until he falls asleep. It just doesn’t occur to him that he’s falling asleep cuddling his dragon roommate.

****

Sam is pretty sure he is sleeping next to a furnace. Did he fall asleep basking in the sun again? No, there’s a blanket, he wouldn’t have a blanket if he was on the beach, and he is laying on something way too soft and smooth to be sand or a rock. So he must be on his bed. But what is the furnace? He drags his eyes open to find he is the little spoon, and there is a VERY WARM body behind him—a rather strong looking arm is thrown over his chest, and a wing acting as a second blanket.

Sam sits up suddenly as he realizes he fell asleep with his roommate. Cas lifts his head blearily and blinks at Sam confusedly.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Sam starts to babble.

“No big deal.” Cas pulls Sam back down to the bed. “Sleep,” he mumbles, and curls up around Sam. Within a few moments, Cas is asleep and lightly snoring. Sam blinked owlishly at Cas’ sleeping form and then lowered himself back to bed. *I’ll have an existential crisis in the morning, I’m too tired to freak out right now,* he thinks as he drifts back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months later, Sam and Cas were on their way to meet Eileen, another selkie they had befriended, when Cas realized he forgot his jacket. Because he’s a forgetful dragon. He can’t help it, he was distracted by a shiny thing, and was so excited about it, he completely walked out the door without it. But the evening had gotten cool, at least by dragon standards. Sam didn’t think so, being that he grew up in Maine and came standard with his own furry coat. But he affectionately smiled as Cas complained about both the temperature and his lack of attention span, and suggested that Cas go back up to the dorms and he’d wait by the car for him to come back down. After grumpily complaining, Cas agreed, and made a quick run back up to their dorm room. Sam made himself comfortable on the hood of Cas’ Lincoln Continental. Dean would be beside himself with how ugly the gold colored car was. Sam smiled thinking about his brother. He needed to call him soon.

Later, he’d be furious that he’d allowed himself to get so distracted he almost didn’t hear the group of men approach him.

“Whadda we got here?” one of the men said, circling around to Sam’s left side?

“A hood ornament?” the other man said,his voice coming off of Sam’s right. “Not someone who belongs at Stanford, I’d think.” Sam looks at the men out of the corner of his eyes—to understand that these were men only in the definition of using the word “man” to mean “human.” Otherwise, they were probably only a year or two ahead of them. They both were wearing Stanford hoodies, and had fancy messenger bags.

Fuck. Of course, Sam had let his attention drift off as if he were on campus-but the reality is that he wasn’t. Freshman weren’t allowed to keep cars on campus, but there was a parking lot not far from the campus where you could rent out space monthly, which is what Cas-and many other freshmen did. Sam didn’t own a car, nor did he have the finances to pay for the monthly spot rental, so he was reliant on the bus-or Cas-to get him around. He slid off the hood of the car, wanting his feet on solid ground—too easy for the hoodlums to push him off balance on the car hood. 

“Chill,” he says, hands out in front of him, placating. “I don’t mean you no harm, I’m just waiting on a friend,” he says to them. 

“Watch how you talk to us, what are you? Some dumb freshman, I bet. Don’t you know who we are?”

Sam looks at them suspiciously. He has no clue. Honestly, if the humans aren’t in any of his classes—he mostly ignores them. The few he’s met seem nice enough, but he really wasn’t ready to get burned trusting one. Bad enough he’d gone and trusted a dragon. But Cas—Cas was definitely NOT your typical dragon, despite coming from one of the richest, most brutal dragon families in North America-the Novak family.

None of this was helping him not be assaulted, his mind helpfully reminded him. His instincts were telling him to turn around and run as fast as he could, but despite his long legs, he was a SELKIE, and he just—wasn’t fast. He was fast for a Selkie sure, but Sam felt confident that these two obviously in shape humans could probably outrun him. Unfortunately, Sam didn’t take into account what was behind him, and as he backed up slowly he backed up right into a third student, who he hadn’t even realized was there. That student grabbed him, pinning his arms to his waist. Sam, however, had the height advantage, and was able to shake the guy loose, and turn so he was facing all three assailants. The guy who had just tried to grab him rushed forward and pushed Sam as hard as he could, and Sam toppled to the ground, just barely avoiding hitting his head on the cement. 

The guy who pushed him down put a knee down on Sam’s stomach, and felt Sam’s hoodie jacket. Sam winced at the feeling of the stranger’s hands on his pelt. The boy looked at his companions with a smirk. “I think we’re in luck boys. I think we’ve got ourselves a Selkie here.”

“Huh,” said the first student. “I figured he’d be fatter.” Despite the situation, Sam can’t help rolling his eyes. Why do humans think that? Student three pulls out a switch knife, and now Sam’s fight or flight instinct hightails it into flight mode. That knife means nothing good.

“Now, boy, you gonna give us your pelt nice and easy, or we gonna do this the hard way?”

Sam struggles, bucking his hips upward and pushing at the boy’s knee with both his hands, trying to get out from under him. The boy grabs his hoodie and pulls as hard as he can, like it’s just going to slip off of him. Sam takes the momentary distraction and scrambles to his feet and runs. Unfortunately, his early assessment is correct. He can’t outrun the humans, and they catch up and tackle him from behind. They push him to the ground, face first, his hands trapped underneath him. He swears one of them is literally sitting on his legs,while the other holds his shoulders down. The third sits on his rump, and strokes Sam’s pelt. 

“It’s so soft,” his assailant says. “I wasn’t expecting that. Seals look slick, not soft.” Sam continues his struggle, despite an ever increasing feeling of dread. “It’s a shame, really, that pelt would be worth so much more if I didn’t have to cut it off of you, but we all do what we have to.”

“You don’t ‘have’ to do this at all,” Sam grunted out. 

“No, no, I do. Creatures like you have no place in an institution like this. And this will prove it.”

“All this proves is that you are a self entitled spoiled rich boy,” Sam responds.

“That might be true,” the boy responds, thoughtfully. “So clearly I’m the one that belongs here, and you do not. And this will show everyone what a bad idea it is to have Selkies on campus. What an insurance risk.” Sam picks up his struggles, and also tries to keep the boy talking. The more he talks, the better the chance Sam will get out—or Cas will come back.

“Or it will just show that you're a grade A asshole,” Sam grits out.

“Enough from you!” The guy holding down Sam’s shoulders rams his head into the ground hard enough that he sees stars. He momentarily stops struggling, and the guy on his back takes the opportunity to make a cut into Sam’s pelt.

Sam screams hysterically, as a sharp pain travels from the knife wound in his right side through his body. Just as he thinks he can’t take any more and is going to pass out, there is a loud roar and suddenly the weight of the men sitting on him is gone. Suddenly, Cas is right next to him. Where did he come from? Sam wonders. Where did the guys go? What was that loud noise? Sam blearily looks up at Cas, whose eyes, for all that they are blue, have flecks of yellow and gold throughout the iris. 

“Cas?” Sam asks, voice hoarse. “Are they gone?”

“Yeah they’re gone, Sam.” Cas takes a quick stock of the situation, and then asks, “Do you think you can walk?”

Sam just stared up at Cas, as his mental facilities start to go offline from shock. Cas moved to Sam’s left side and carefully manipulated Sam’s arm so it was around his shoulders, wrapping his right arm around Sam’s waist.

“Come on Sam, I need you to help me a little, here,” Cas said, struggling to get Sam to a sitting position. Cas checked him over, and noted the cut in Sam’s pelt, and the blood that is spilling from the cut, although he couldn’t quite grasp where the blood is coming from, since it doesn’t appear that Sam’s skin was cut. It must be a Selkie thing, Cas thought to himself. He attempted to stand both him and Sam upright. “Are you sure you’re a Selkie? You aren’t some kind of moose shifter?”

Sam thunked his head against Cas’ shoulder. “You’re as bad as my brother,” he slurred. But it worked, and Sam helped Cas pull him to his feet. Sam managed to run about 20 feet from the car, so they carefully work their way back to the golden car, which at the moment looked more like a mirage to Sam than a real thing. Cas half carried, half dragged Sam towards the car, stopping suddenly when Sam suddenly puked, and almost passed out.

“Please Sam, I can’t carry you right now if you pass out. I used all my power to get here as fast as I could when I heard you scream.” Sam didn’t respond verbally, but leaned his head against Cas’ shoulder and nodded. 

When they finally reach the car, Cas carefully leaned Sam against the car and headed to the trunk. But when Sam heard the truck unlatch, he panicked, and almost fell to the ground in his haste to get away from the car. Cas, luckily, hadn’t completely depleted his resources, and managed to dart over to Sam before he face planted on the pavement. Sam was breathing very shallowly now, and he was showing signs of shock and panic. “Can’t let them get me. Can’t go in the trunk. Don’t go to a second location,” he muttered, seemingly unaware of Cas’ presence.

Cas repeated Sam’s name, until Sam eventually raised his head off Cas' shoulder and stared at him. “I am just getting some blankets out of the trunk to put in the backseat, okay?”

Sam looked at Cas desperately, and Cas has no idea if he has understood. After a million minutes, Sam repeated, “Blankets?”

“Yes, blankets. And a towel, if I can find one, to put on your wound. To stop the bleeding.”

Sam was quiet for another moment, and Cas was afraid that he'd lost Sam again, but then Sam sighed, and said, “yea okay. Blankets. Blankets are good.” Cas tilted his head back and breathed out forcefully. Thank feck. He carefully led Sam back to the car, carefully opening the driver side back door and gently sitting him in the car. 

“I’ll be right back, okay, I’m just getting the blankets.”

There is no response from Sam, but at this point, Cas is afraid if he responds, that it’s going to lead to even further injury. Cas finds the blankets, and spreads them out along the backrest and bottom cushions of the seat. He carefully helps Sam scoot over and lay down with his head towards the drivers side and his feet towards the passenger’s side, so he isn’t laying on his injury. Sam is apologizing as Cas lays him down, and Cas tries to soothe him. “No I’m sorry, I made a mess,” Sam says, “and then you try to help me and I panic and what kind of friend am I?” Sam continues to mumble mostly incoherently, but seems to be regarding the same topic. Cas keeps talking to him, hoping maybe some of what he says will sink through, and hopefully at least keep Sam semi-coherent.

“It’s definitely the fault of those shitty humans who attacked you, Sam, and your flight or fight instincts were still raring. I should have known better then to just leave you like that. Don’t you worry, okay, we’re going to get you patched up.” Cas presses towels against the wound, and tapes them down with some duct tape he found in the trunk, to hopefully provide some pressure. He carefully shuts the door, and moves to the driver’s seat and starts the car. Sam jumps slightly at the noise, but then calms down again. Cas backs out of the spot, and drives to the gate of the parking lot. But there he idles, realizing that he doesn’t really know where to take Sam. Suddenly, he hears an odd swoosh sound, and when he looks in his rear view mirror, where his friend had just been, there is now a rather large Caspian Seal in his place. Well, FUCK, he thought to himself. NOW WHAT?

Suddenly it occurs to him. Eileen. Eileen will be waiting at the restaurant wondering where they are. Please be paying attention to your phone, Cas thought. 

**Cas:** Emergency 911 need help

Eileen’s response was immediate:

**Eileen:** What’s wrong?

**Cas:** Sam was attacked. Bleeding. In seal form in the back of my car. I don’t know what to do.

There was an indefinite pause where the little dots kept blinking but no words came. Finally, there’s a response:

**Eileen:** I’m sending you an address. Meet me there. 

Cas punched the address into the GPS, and then sped towards the address, which was close to the San Francisco Bay. He arrives at an address that is on a cul-de-sac, and appears to be a large residential home. There are several people standing outside the house, including Eileen, whose car is parked along the cul-de-sac. Cas carefully pulled in the driveway and then got out of the car. One of the people introduced themselves as Raphael, they/them (Cas filed that fact away for future reference), and asked to see Sam, so Cas carefully opened the driver’s side back door.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam wasn't really sure what hit him, or where he was. All he knew was that his back hurt. A lot. And he was in a vehicle? Whose vehicle? Where were they taking him? Opening his eyes to see what car he was in took too much energy, so Sam settled for sniffing. The scent wasn't unfamiliar, and he seemed to be somewhat comforted by it, so hopefully whoever was driving was bringing him somewhere for help. Why did he need help? He was sure it must have something to do with why his back was throbbing and painful.

The car coasted to a stop, and the back door opened. Reluctantly, Sam opened his eyes. In his field of vision there were three people. Two were familiar, but the third was very unfamiliar. Cas was standing next to the opened car door. The unfamiliar, dark skinned, vaguely feminine person walked up to the car and knelt down so their face was level with Sam's. 

“My name is Raphael, and I use they/them pronouns," they said. “Would it be alright if I examined you?”

Sam did not feel qualified to make that decision, he really couldn't get past the burning ache in his back. He focused beyond Raphael, to the other figure, although he couldn't quite place who they were. They seemed to be shaking their hands? No, that's not right, he thought.

They were making the sign for “OK". EILEEN, his mind finally supplied for him. Eileen equaled Selkie, so he figured he could trust her. He gave an affirmative bark it was commonly accepted practice - one bark for yes, two barks for no. He shifted his weight as best he could to provide easier access to his back. 

Raphael leaned over him, which caused him to startle, but then he settled, realizing Raphael meant no harm to him, they just needed to get a better look at the injury. He felt gentle prodding as Raphael moved aside the towel, which had been dismantled when he transformed, and examined the injury. One spot was particularly painful, and Sam let out a startled yelp. A hand came up towards his head and gently stroked him. "It's okay, Sam. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you.” They investigated for what was probably only a few moments but felt like an hour to Sam.

Finally Raphael withdrew, and knelt down by the side of the car again, so they were eye level with Sam. "It doesn't look too bad, Sam, and the bleeding is starting to slow down. Since the injury was to your pelt, your injury does need some attention so it heals properly. Is that alright with you?” Raphael asked. 

Sam let out an affirmative bark. Anything that stopped the pain, he was for. Raphael nodded, then asked, "Do you think you can transform?” Sam gave the negative response. He didn't really think he was Capable of Moving anywhere right now, never mind expending the energy to transform into his human form. He wasn't even sure how he ended up in his seal form in the first place. 

Raphael nodded. "I didn't think so. It will take some doing, but it's nothing we haven't done before. We're going to have to roll you, and it's probably going to hurt. I don't want to give you a sedative just yet, because this is much easier if you are awake enough to hold some of your weight. However, since you aren't in danger of bleeding out, I can numb the area around the to dull the pain a little. Is that okay?”

Honestly, all Sam heard was numb and pain, and agreed. 

Sam must have drifted off because he suddenly was awakened by a sharp pain. He yelped in protest. The Selkie who was rolling him onto his side said, "Sorry cher, but we need to get this under you so we can slide you out.” Once they got the rescue cloth situated underneath him, the healers carefully slid him out of the back seat and onto a stretcher. After ensuring Sam was secured to the stretcher, they began rolling him towards a building. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Castiel move to follow on the stretcher, only to be stopped by one of the Selkies who had helped extract him from the car. That wouldn't do. Cas needed to stay. Sam didn't fully understand why and was in no condition to think critically about the situation. He did, however, have something he could do. Despite the agonizing pain, he bucked against the restraints and started barking loudly.

He heard Raphael say, "Let the dragon go. Sam is going to hurt himself further if he keeps that up." Sam stopped thrashing, but continued barking - if a seal could sound hysterical, this was what it sounded like. Cas quickly rushed up the stretcher and placed his hand on Sam's flank. "I'm here, Sam. I’m not going anywhere. Let’s let them do their job, huh?”

After a moment, Sam relaxed and; the stretcher continued into the building.


	9. Chapter 9

The group of healers brought Sam into a room clearly designed for taking care of injured Selkies, and transferred Sam onto the examination table at one side of the room. Cas and Eileen entered the room just as they finished the transfer. The Selkies who brought Sam in spent a few moments hooking up an IV and recording his vitals. Cas strained to listen as they spoke in low tones to the Selkie named Raphael, but even with his dragon enhanced hearing, Castiel couldn’t hear. While Raphael talks to the Selkies setting up the equipment, Castiel and Eileen find seats at the other end of the room. Raphael nods at whatever the two Selkies tell him, and then dismisses them. He dons a mask and protective gear, goes to the sink and thoroughly scrubs his hands and then puts on gloves. He turns towards Eileen and Cas, and speaks. 

“It appears that his vitals are relatively stable, which is good. We’re going to put in some stitches to help it heal, hopefully with less scarring, and then put him in a recovery room for the night.” After speaking, he translates for Eileen in ASL. 

“What happens if he shifts? He shifted to seal unexpectedly, couldn’t he shift back unexpectedly also? Wouldn’t that break the stitches?” Castiel asks.

“Castiel, these stitches are meant specifically to be used with Selkies in trauma situations. They will adjust somewhat to the shape Sam is in, and they are designed that if there is too much strain on them they will stretch-which is unlikely to be the problem since Sam would be going from seal to human and not the other way around,” Eileen explained. Raphael nodded, agreeing with Eileen’s explanation. Without further explanation Raphael turned around and started working. The room was silent, with the exception of the whirring of the medical equipment and the small noises Raphael makes as he ties the stitches. After an indeterminable amount of time, Raphael turns and speaks to the pair.

“I’m almost finished here. Everything looks good. Sam is going to need to stay here for a few days. Do either of you know what pod he is from?”

Cas and Eileen looked at each other. Eileen shrugged and indicated she didn’t know, so Cas filled Raphael in with what little information he had. “No, Sam doesn’t talk about home, much. I know his brother and father are in Maine, and he often talks about his uncle Bobby. Bobby…” Cas thinks for a moment. “Bobby Singer, I think his name is.”

Raphael thinks for a moment. “Hmm. That actually gives me a great deal of information. I’m relatively confident that Bobby is a pod leader for one of the pods up there. If he isn’t the pod leader for Sam’s pod, he certainly would know who is.” Raphael paused, considering. “Would you mind staying here with Sam while I try to make some phone calls? He is stable, and there is help right outside if something seems wrong.”

Cas and Eileen both nodded, and Raphael left. They moved their seats closer to the examination table and sat in silence, as the shock of what had happened started to become real. Eventually, Raphael returns, and informs Castiel and Eileen that he was able to get in touch with Bobby Singer. Bobby, along with Dean, Sam’s brother, would arrive some time tomorrow evening. But when Raphael told them to go home for the night and come back tomorrow, Castiel balked.

“No, I’m not leaving him here by himself.”

“Castiel…” Eileen started.

“No, Eileen. I won’t. Sam doesn’t know where he is, he’s with people he doesn’t know. What happens if he wakes up and is startled? If he breaks the stitches? Panics? I can’t do it.” Castiel stares at Raphael, daring them to object.

Raphael brings his attention to Eileen. “Do you feel the same?” they ask. 

“I can’t stay, I have a foster dog waiting for me at home that I can’t leave alone for that long. But Castiel has a good point. Sam shouldn’t be left alone. He is going to panic if he doesn’t recognize where he is.” She looks over at Castiel, and then back to Raphael. “I know you have concerns, Raphael, because Cas is a dragon. But, take my word for it, please, that Cas isn’t like any dragon you’ve ever met before—and he and Sam, I think, have a close enough relationship that Sam will be calmed if he does wake up agitated. And Cas has the strength to guard him. I wouldn’t say this if I didn’t believe it with my whole heart, Raphael. I wouldn’t have let him come here if I thought he would do damage to you or yours.”

“I know that Eileen.” Raphael nodded towards Castiel. “You can stay. But be aware that Sam will be in a Selkie-friendly room-no raised bed-you prepared for that?”

“Certainly, and if it is large enough, and you are willing, I could transform. I’m not a huge dragon, and I certainly will be more comfortable. But only with your permission, healer. I will remain in my human form if that is what you request.”

Just then, there is a knock on the door, two attendants to transfer Sam to his new location. Raphael sighed. “Let’s move from here so they can do their jobs without running into us. We’ll bid Eileen goodbye,” he said, tilting his head towards Eileen, “and then we can discuss sleeping arrangements.”

Castiel and Eileen nodded their assent, and they walked to the door in relative silence. When they reached the front of the building, Eileen asked Castiel, “You’ll keep me informed, right?”

“Of course,” Castiel responded.

“Your quick thinking today—from both of you—saved Sam’s life—and his sanity. But he will need both of your support when he wakes to help him cope.” Raphael said.

“I know, Raphael,” Eileen replies. She puts her hand on Castiel’s shoulder and gives a tight smile. “Keep him safe, okay? I’ll come back tomorrow when I can.” And, before Castiel could respond, Eileen had turned away and walked out the door, leaving Castiel and Raphael standing awkwardly at the door.

Raphael sighed. “Let’s go to my office, so we can discuss this. I’m not entirely against you staying, I just want to make sure you understand what you are signing up for.” Raphael pivoted sharply, and began walking in the direction they just came from. Castiel assumed he was to follow, and eventually was led to a sparsely decorated, yet homely office. If it weren’t night, the office would be filled with natural light from the large window in the far wall. Along the windowsill were a variety of plants—both flowering and herbaceous. Two floor-to ceiling-bookcases framed the window, and in about the middle of the room was a sturdy mahogany desk with two chairs propped in front of it. Raphael gestures to the seats. “Please, be comfortable. I don’t want us to be adversaries, we both want the same thing—for Sam to heal and be well again.”

Castiel does as directed, choosing to sit at the chair on the farther side of the room, so he can face the door. Not that he doesn’t trust the Selkies in particular—he just has learned not to trust anyone. To Castiel’s surprise, however, Raphael does not take the seat behind the desk, rather, he sat in the seat across from Castiel, and angled it so they face each other.

“Castiel, I hope I haven’t given you the impression that I am anti-dragon, because, truly, I’m not. I hope you understand that I am responsible for all of the residents and patients here, and must consider carefully when allowing a stranger access to potentially vulnerable residents.”

“I’m not super surprised,” Castiel responded. Dragons don’t really have the best reputation, and my family may be the worst of all of us.”

“Nevertheless,” Raphael continued, “I try my best to look at an individual’s actions and not judge them based on general assumptions. I can’t say that I am always successful, but that is my intent.” Raphael paused. “You clearly care much for Samuel, and I greatly respect your concerns with leaving him in a strange place alone.”

“This sounds like there is a ‘but’ coming,” Castiel replied.

Raphael gave a brief smile. “Kind of. I want to make sure we are on the same page.” Castiel gestured for Raphael to continue, when it appeared he was waiting for Castiel’s response. “Selkies are social creatures. Our pods are not just communities where we live together, members of a pod are considered extended family. Research shows that when Selkies are separated from their pods, for whatever reason, they will reach out to anyone around them and form a new ‘pod’ for social and emotional support, regardless of those individuals’ species.”

“So, you think Sam may include me in his definition of a pod?”

“Yes, particularly after seeing how agitated he became when we tried to prevent you from entering the enclave.” Raphael paused, looking away from Castiel—whether out the window or into space was not entirely clear. “Here is my concern. The typical friendship that humans, dragons, other creatures form—is different then the bond that forms between pod members. And since you aren’t a Selkie, I’m referring to the bond Sam is building with you. Your staying here tonight is going to cement that bond even more strongly. This action will indicate to Sam, subconsciously, that you view him as a pod member as well. Which is fine, but it places Sam in a very vulnerable place, and he probably will not recognise the danger. There are numerous stories of Selkies who have stuck with someone who treats them badly because they have formed a pod level bond and their perception of the relationship is clouded.”

“Are you saying that I’m going to have to travel with Sam everywhere?” 

“No, not at all! After all, Sam left his entire pod to come to school. He will certainly be able to return back to his pod, if that is his wish. Subconsciously, however, he will see you as his support and will get anxious if you suddenly disappear on him. Meanwhile, right now, he isn’t expecting anything. If he wakes up tomorrow and you aren’t here he won’t think anything of it.”

Castiel shrugged. “I can’t imagine leaving him here on his own. I would go back to the dorm, not sleep all night, and come back exhausted and less able to support him in the morning. But if you are trying to convince me to leave, please just tell me you are uncomfortable with me being here.”

“No, Castiel, that is not my purpose. Sam is in a room that is large enough if you would like to remain in your human form or transform into your dragon form-either can be accommodated. I am doing a less than adequate job of explaining myself, I think.”

“Well, let me see if I can summarize? And then you can correct any misinterpretations?” Raphael dips his head in assent.

“Selkies are social and require close bonds with pod members in order to be emotionally healthy. When separated from their natural pods, they unconsciously create ‘pods’ from the people they share time and space with on a regular basis, regardless if that ‘pod bond’ is reciprocated. Your concern is that my staying will strengthen the pod bond that Sam has probably already formed, and if I make a sudden change in behavior regarding Sam, it may have a stronger, more drastic effect on his behavior and mental health then if he were human, or dragon, or some other creature.” Castiel tilted his head. “Is that about right?”

“Yes, you put that much more succinctly then I managed, and I believe you correctly identified my concern.”

Castiel was quiet for a moment, and Raphael let the silence linger, understanding that Castiel needed a moment to collect his thoughts.

Castiel sighed deeply, and then said, “I can’t guarantee what will happen—or not happen—in the future, none of us can. But I can guarantee that right now? There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to protect Sam. I’m so angry with myself that I didn’t get there sooner.” He looked away, at the floor, and observed the geometric pattern on the carpet. “I want to be there for him. I don’t want him waking up in a strange place alone. Maybe that sounds odd to you to hear a dragon say, but it is the truth. I am not going to suddenly become callous and cold.” He lifted his eyes cautiously to meet Raphael’s, who stared at him quietly for a few moments. He must decide he liked what he saw in Castiel’s face, because he stood up suddenly.

“Well, then it is decided. You are staying. Do you need clothes or anything?”

“I have spare clothes in my car I can get,” Castiel said. “And I won’t need anything tonight, I fully intend on sleeping as a dragon.”

Raphael nods. “Very good, then. Let’s give you a tour and get you settled in.” Just then Cas’ stomach grumbled, and Cas made an embarrassed face.

“We were on our way to dinner,” he explained. 

“No problem. Let me show you your way back to your car so you can get your things, and then we can stop by the cafeteria to get you some food, before we go to Sam’s room.”

Castiel stood up. “Fantastic. Let's do this.”


	10. Chapter 10

After Castiel returned from his car, Raphael led Castiel first to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, and then down a series of corridors, finally stopping at a nondescript room with the number 1982. Raphael gently turned the handle of the door, pushing it open and gestured for Castiel to enter. Castiel found himself in an open, airy room. On the right the floor is made of the squishy foam that they put down in playgrounds. Sam has been gently placed in the middle of the foam area, surrounded by blankets. Towards the back of the room, the floor gently sloped downward into a pool, which appeared to be connected to a larger pool on the outside.

“You know where the cafeteria and restrooms are, now, and the healer’s station if you or Sam need anything. They will be coming in at least twice overnight to check on him—just so you are aware. I don’t want to be awoken to any reports of you scaring my staff.”

Cas looks closely at Raphael, but between their dry delivery and neutral expression, Castiel really can’t tell if Raphael is being serious or humorous. He decides seriously is the best way to interpret the statement.

“Completely understood. I can handle that.”

“Good. While you were eating I heard back from Bobby. He and Dean will be able to get on a plane first thing in the morning, so they should be here sometime in the early afternoon. I informed Bobby that you would be present. Bobby asked me to relay to you that Dean is very protective of Sam—and is terrified of flying, so he’s probably going to be extra prickly tomorrow.”

“Understandable. I’ll do my best to not be prickly, although it’s hard, I am a dragon.”

“Do try to contain yourself,” Raphael replied, some humor edging into their voice. “If there is nothing else, I’ll leave you to try and get some sleep.” Once Castiel indicated that he had no other concerns, Raphael turned to walk out the door.

“Thank you, for everything,” Castiel said quickly, before they can leave.

Raphael turned around and there was a hint of a smile. “You are very welcome. Sam is very lucky to have someone like you in his life. Good night.” Raphael then departs, leaving Castiel alone with Sam in the dimly lit room.

Castiel shedded his coat, and carefully moved to the spongy section where Sam was laying. He sat cross legged next to Sam and placed his hand on Sam’s head.

Sam whined, and turned his head to see who was touching him, although Cas could tell that Sam wasn’t really all there from the blurry look in his eyes.

“Hey, Sam, it’s just me—Cas—we’re at some kind of Selkie rescue or something. Eileen knew about it.”

Sam warbled and clumsily slapped at Cas with a flipper.

“I’m staying here with you,” Cas continued, understanding what Sam wanted to know. “Eileen had to go home—that dog she’s fostering—I’ve never understood the insistence on people keeping pets, but, that’s not the point, I’m rambling.”

Castiel can see Sam is fighting to keep his eyes open.

“You want me here with you? Or I can sleep across the way a little, out of your space.

Sam whined and slapped Cas’ side.

“Here. Got it.” Cas started arranging blankets so he could lay down next to Sam when Sam started barking at him.

Cas immediately stopped and looked at Sam.

“I really wish I spoke seal right now,” he said wistfully.

Sam huffed, then shook himself, whining a little as he disturbed his injury. Cas tilted his head as he watched—Sam looked a little like he is mimicking shivering.

“Sam, are you cold?” he asked. Sam barked once, bobbing his head up and down.

Cas squinted at Sam. “I dunno if you are ACTUALLY cold, but I think I understand what you are getting at.” Cas stepped away to give himself some room and transformed. Then he carefully circled himself round Sam, curling his tail to sweep along the other side. Sam gave contented little barks, and quickly succumbed to sleep.

For Cas, however, sleep didn’t come until the sun began to show above the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

Cas is rudely awakened by a loud, brash voice complaining angrily about… Cas isn’t even sure what. He does know whoever is making the racket is not one of the healers. They entered quietly and respectfully, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. And Cas is still quite tired—he’s not sure what time it is, but the sleep that he did get was interrupted because he woke up every few moments to check on Sam and ensure that he was still alright. He felt like he had just closed his eyes when this loud interruption began. 

Between the lack of sleep and caffeine, it was no wonder that Cas overreacted to the intrusion, lifting himself to his feet and stretching his wings threateningly. A low growl sounded, without Cas even being conscious of it, and it was only pure luck he remembered at the last moment about the sleeping Selkie below him and managed to prevent a full fledged roar.

The loud yelling stopped, and when Cas took a moment to consider, they weren’t really yelling, more speaking in a loud tone. He wasn’t feeling particularly charitable, though, so he stuck with yelling. There were two men at the door. One appeared to be in his 20s, with short dirty blonde hair and what looks to be a leather jacket-or it would be, if it didn’t have the slight fuzziness to it that signified that it was more likely a pelt. The second man was shorter and older, and definitely the more important of the two. He had a scraggly beard and was wearing a truckers cap. He was wearing a gray vest, which again, had just the slightest hint of fur.

Cas settled back down, realizing this must be Dean and Bobby. He lowered his wings and *pulled* on the magic that allowed him to change to his humanoid form.

He took a few steps towards the men, checking on Sam as he did so. Sam seems to be unconcerned by the commotion, so hopefully no harm done. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I was startled, and I haven’t really slept well—not that I think you’ve slept well, I just…” Castiel trails off, not really sure what to do next. Oddly—or perhaps not so oddly, he felt quite nervous facing these Selkies, knowing how important they are to Sam. This was not the first impression he wanted to give to these two men that were so influential with shaping Sam into the wonderful Selkie that he has grown to know—and—is beginning to believe he loves. No, he definitely wasn’t going for “dragon with out of control temper” for his first impression.

They stand in silence for a few moments, the only sound being Sam’s occasional snuffles as he sleeps, apparently blissfully unaware of the standoff happening practically right on top of him.

Before anything else could happen, however, there was a light knock on the door, and then it quietly opened, revealing Raphael. He took in the feeling of the room, clearly noting the tension between the three men.

“My apologies, gentlemen, that I was called away for a moment. I see that you’ve met?” he asked.

Cas was unable to control his snark. “Well, not exactly, we were still in the middle of introductions.”

Raphael, nonplussed, nodded. “Ah, I see. Well, in that case, let me facilitate. They gesture towards the two men who have just entered, starting with the older man. “This is Bobby Singer, the head of Samuel’s pod. Technically, he is considered their Chief.” Bobby puts a hand on his hat and dips it slightly in greeting. Raphael moves on to the next man. “This is Dean Winchester, Samuel’s older brother. Bobby, Dean, this is Castiel Novak, Samuel’s roommate.”

Castiel forces himself to take a deep breath before answering. “Pleased to meet you both. Sam talks about both of you a lot. I just wish… it wasn’t here.” He moved slowly towards the pair, holding out his hand for a handshake, figuring that between Selkie and Dragon cultures, they probably both have a basic understanding of human culture in common. There was another moment of silence, and then Bobby took a step towards Castiel and returned the gesture.

“Thank you, Castiel, for what you’ve done to help Sam. We’re grateful you were there to help him,” Bobby said.

Dean frowns and looks sharply at Bobby. “Bobby, we don’t know…” he begins, but Bobby stops him before he can get any farther.

“Dean, stop. We’ve been over this. One thing at a time. For now, our priority is to make sure that Sam is safe and healing and will recover. We can worry about who is responsible later.” Cas looks at Dean carefully, realizing that Dean may think that Cas had something to do with Sam’s injury. He chose not to comment on it, though, afraid that he would make the situation worse.

Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled something that sounded like “I still think it’s suspicious…” under his breath. He got a slap to the back of the head for his trouble. Dean yelped and shot Bobby an angry glare. 

“I don’t wanna hear it,” Bobby told him. “You act like an idjit, you get treated like an idjit!

Dean shook his head in disbelief, and then headed towards Sam. He sat down in front of him, and carefully stroked Sam’s head and called his name. Eventually Sam looked up groggily and chirped at Dean, stretching his head out to bonk his forehead against Dean’s knee. Dean leaned in and whispered quietly to Sam, while Bobby, Castiel, and Raphael looked on. Sam eventually whined, and condensed himself into a sausage shaped seal, his neck seeming to disappear magically. Dean continued to look at Sam worriedly for a few minutes, before levering himself off the floor and returning to the group. He’s quieter now, and Castiel can see that his bluster was really a manifestation of Dean’s worry for Sam, and tried not to hold it against Dean. Dean let out a breath, and said, “I told him we had to go outside for a while, and that we needed to take the boyfriend—” Dean gestures towards Castiel”—with us. So hopefully he won’t freak if he wakes up and we aren’t back yet.”

“Good. I’ll send a healer to remain nearby so if he does, as you say, freak out, someone will be close enough to hear him and help calm him. Shall we?” Raphael gestured at the door they just entered through. The group filed out of the room, and Raphael led them towards their office.

When they are settled in Raphael’s office, now furnished with several additional chairs, Castiel speaks up.

“I’m not his boyfriend,” he stated plainly.

Dean rolled his eyes. “All I hear is ‘Castiel this’ and ‘Castiel that’ you might as well be!”

Bobby looked up at the ceiling. “Manannán mac Lir, save me from these idjits!” Then refocusing on Dean, he said, “You are determined to start a fight while you are here or give me a heart attack, aren’t you?” Dean sputtered and began to respond, but Bobby continued before Dean could get any momentum. “All you have done since we got here is shoot out conspiracy theories and rage. I’m worried about Sam too, Dean, but starting fights aren’t going to solve any of our problems!” Dean didn’t try to interrupt again, but the closed off look on his face revealed his true feelings.

Castiel spoke up, before Dean and Bobby’s argument could continue. “The last thing I want to do is cause trouble. I care very much for Sam and if the best thing for me to do is to leave while you both are here I will do it. I don’t want to, I had to drag myself just to leave the room right now. But I won’t be an additional stress for Sam, he’s got enough going on already.” Castiel focused on Dean. “I know you don’t trust me. I’m not even offended. I mean, the only thing I have going for me is the fact that I’m not human. Otherwise? I’m a dragon, and happen to be a dragon from a family with a particularly foul reputation. And you’re right. I was mysteriously not present when Sam was attacked and then swooped in to save him. I don’t blame you for being suspicious.” Dean gave Castiel a sharp look. “Yes, Dean, I heard you. Cas pointed at his horns. “Dragon. Pretty good hearing, you know?” 

Raphael interrupted. “Castiel, there is no reason for you to leave. In fact, as I explained last night, your leaving now may cause Sam even more stress then he is already experiencing.” He looked carefully at all three men. ”Regardless of our personal feelings, we need to find a way for all of us to work together, and remember our ultimate goal is to help Sam. Let's remember that even after he heals physically, there is still the resulting trauma, and that doesn’t go away quickly. He will need all of our support to recover long term.” He focused towards Bobby and Dean. “I would not have allowed Castiel in this place of healing if I felt he would be detrimental to Sam’s recovery. Honestly, in terms of your suspicions, Dean, Castiel has the connections to simply have Sam kidnapped off the street, and none of us would have been the wiser. He certainly wouldn’t need to resort to hiring a couple of incompetent human goons to attack Sam. And honestly, Castiel really has nothing to gain from a failed attack. Sam’s worth to someone with nefarious intentions is in his pelt. I am a firm believer of Occam’s Razor, and I cannot see conspiracies around every corner. Additionally, I trust Eileen’s judge of character—she would not have stood for Castiel when I tried to remove him if she didn’t feel confident that Castiel meant no harm.” Raphael then focused on Castiel. “But let me tell you, Castiel, on my word as a Selkie and may it be witnessed by Manannán mac Lir himself—if I am wrong and you cause Sam to come to any harm—physically, emotionally, or otherwise, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you myself, dragon or no dragon, understood?”

“Understood perfectly, honored healer,” Castiel replied, and while dragons generally have very little connection to the sea, Castiel swears he felt an electric tension in the air snap with sudden finality.

“Good. Now that we have all our posturing settled, let's work together to determine what needs to be accomplished.”

Bobby, who had been silent before this, spoke. “I have a meeting later today with the president and the board of directors. They aren’t particularly pleased, but seem to know better than to refuse. I feel confident we’re going to have to fight to get the university to investigate.”

Raphael sighed. “It certainly won’t be the first time an organization tried to cover up something that might be harmful to their image. Hopefully they choose to take the high road and see the benefit for taking the stance that violence will not be accepted on campus.”

“How long till Sammy can shift?” Dean asked.

Raphael thought for a moment. “He appears to be healing well—it was probably a crime of opportunity, rather than something preplanned. There was no silver residue in the wound, or any traces in Sam’s bloodstream—which is good for Samuel. I’d say in another day or so, he can shift back to his human form. But I’d wait a few days after that before he returns to campus.”

Dean nodded. “Then Castiel and I should go to their dorm room and get some clothes and toiletries and things for Sammy, if he’s going to be spending some time here.”

Bobby gave Dean a side-eye. “You ain’t planning on doin’ nothin’ stupid, are you?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No, Bobby. I know what clothes will be most comfortable for Sammy, and Castiel here can get into the dorm. That’s all. I solemnly swear we’ll both come back in one piece.”

Bobby grunted, and turned to Castiel. “He gives you any trouble, let me know, I’ll give him a slap to the back of the head for ya.” Dean looked mock outraged.

“Bobby!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, don’t Bobby me, Dean.” Bobby said, sounding gruff, but with a sparkle in his eyes that said this is a common back and forth between the two.

“Excellent. I do ask all of you that any issues or arguments you have, keep them out of Samuel’s areas. He doesn’t need to worry about you all getting along when all he should be worrying about is taking care of himself.” Raphael looked sternly at Dean and Castiel, and both boys nodded. “Bobby,” Raphael continued, “if you need backup either in the form of medical evidence or legal advice, I am fully certified here as a healer and I have connections with several Selkie friendly law firms that I have worked closely with before. Please let me know if we can be of any assistance.”

Bobby nodded. “I’ll probably need to take you up on that offer, Raphael. If we were in Maine it would be a different story, but I simply don’t have the connections here.”

Raphael inclined their head. “Very well. I’ll make some inquiries and forward you information when I hear back from the firms.”

With that final statement, the meeting broke up: Bobby heading towards the meeting with the university president and board, Dean and Castiel to the dorms to pick out clothing, and Raphael to the treatment rooms to check on their patients.


	12. Chapter 12

By the next day, Sam had transformed back into his human form, and the first thing he insisted upon was taking a shower. “It’s not so bad when you transform with just your pelt,” he explained to Cas, “but somehow wherever clothes go when you transform while wearing them, you end up feeling just as ikky as if you were wearing them the whole time.” Cas, not having the same experience, simply nodded and accepted this to be true, and helped Sam find the showers and stood guard while he showered. Dean was out with Bobby at one of the lawyer firms that had shown interest in helping their case, as the university did not seem to be immediately willing to take the high road, and would probably need some encouragement to make any progress. 

Cas didn’t tell any of this to Sam, although Sam did ask if he had dreamed about Dean and Bobby being there. Castiel told him he wasn’t dreaming and they were off running errands. He wasn’t lying, really… Sam’s shoulder seemed to ache, as he was constantly rubbing at it and making sad noises of discontent. Castiel took pity on him and eventually gave Sam a light massage, which appeared to help. 

Sam and Castiel stayed at the healing center for a week, with Dean and Bobby popping in and out as they were able to. After the third day, Sam was finally clearheaded enough to realize that Castiel wasn’t going to classes, and confronted him.

“I emailed all my professors, Sam.” He gave a slight smile. “Raphael wrote me a medical note about me needing to be away for a family emergency, and I was able to get extra time on my work. He did the same for you, as well.” Again, Cas failed to mention that Bobby and Dean were on a rampage against the university and insisted upon a leave of absence with no negative consequences for Sam, and extra time to make up the work if he needed to extend the semester into the summer. Luckily, the only thing Sam caught from Castiel was the thing he had hoped Sam would catch.

“Family emergency?” Sam responded, looking at Castiel softly across the cafeteria table. “You… think of me as family?” he asked, trepidation in his voice.

Castiel figured he might as well go for it. “I’d like to be able to think of you as more than family, if you’d be so inclined,” he said. But as Sam started to answer, Castiel interrupted him. “But I don’t want an answer now.” Sam frowned, drawing his eyebrows together in confusion. “Aw, don’t give me those puppy seal eyes of yours, Sam!” Castiel exclaimed. This of course, only caused Sam’s eyes to become even more pleading. “You’ve just been through a trauma, Sam. Later, we can talk about it, okay?” Cas reached across the table and caught Sam’s hand in his. “Meanwhile, nothing changes the fact that I’m here and I’m not leaving, unless you chase me away.”

Sam blushed and ducked his head, then nodded. “Yeah. You’re right.” He paused. “But… it’s good to know… you feel that way… I thought… maybe I was imagining things?” Sam looked up at Castiel cautiously, like he was afraid Castiel was going to start laughing and tell Sam that this was a cruel joke. Cas smiled and squeezed Sam’s hand. “You’ve got a great imagination, Sam, but I don’t think you were imagining this.” Sam ducked his head again and blushed, and was actually glad when Dean walked in and saved him from further mortification by bursting into the cafeteria talking a mile a minute like he always does.


	13. Chapter 13

About a week after the incident, multiple physical and mental checkups, a whole lot of fussing over by both Dean and Cas, Sam was finally cleared to return to the dorms. Eileen came to the clinic to pick up Sam and Cas. Cas had returned his car to the parking lot a few days before, deciding that it would be better if they didn’t ride home in the car considering the state Sam was in when he arrived at the clinic.

Dean and Bobby, while not necessarily hiding anything from Sam, also didn’t go into the details of the difficulties that they were having with the board of directors at the school. The school wanted to keep the entire incident quiet, especially since beyond Sam and Cas there weren’t any witnesses. The legal team recommended by Raphael, however, weren’t letting that go without a fight. The whole group of them-Raphael, Castiel, Dean, Bobby, Eileen, and one of the lawyers sat down with Sam one night and gave him a basic outline of what was going on, and asked how “in the loop” he wanted to be. Sam decided that unless there was something that directly impacted him, at the moment, he’d prefer to step away from the entire process-he really wanted to focus on getting back to school. The lawyer insisted Sam take a card, and reminded him that any time he changed his mind, to give him a call. 

Eileen came to a stop outside their dorm, and gave Castiel and Sam a quick hug before she let them go inside. 

“Keep me updated,” she signed. “And text me if you need anything, okay?”

Sam and Cas agree, and they head up to their dorm room, Cas curling his wing around Sam protectively to hide him from the curious eyes that follow them as they make their way to their room.

What Castiel was not prepared for was how unwilling Sam was to leave their room once they arrived. Sam was scheduled to go back to classes in another week. After three days after arriving, Sam still hadn’t left the room except to go to the bathroom and shower. And even then, Castiel was pretty sure he only left when Castiel was home. If Castiel was out—either at class or getting food, Sam stayed in the room. 

After day five, Castiel bribed Sam with a promise of sushi if they left the building, and Sam only agreed after Castiel promised they could take the bus—he just was not ready to go back to that parking lot again. Cas was understanding.

The first week back to classes goes pretty smoothly. Castiel arranged a modified schedule with his own professors so he could walk Sam to each class, help him set up in the back of the classroom, where Sam could sit with his back to the wall, and come and get him at the end of each class. 

Sam’s Tuesday classes give Castiel agita, because to get to the rooms they have to pass one of the largest—and most crowded cafeterias. There’s always a crowd of people hanging out just outside of the entrance, clogging the walkway. Before it was a nuisance, but now it is a harrowing experience. Castiel can feel Sam tense up with how close the other people are to him, and does his best to get Sam through it as fast as possible.

This was Castiel’s plan for today, as well, as he felt Sam physically and mentally prepare himself to walk through the unusually large crowd that gathered in front of the cafeteria doors today. The pair almost made it through, when someone said, “hey, isn’t that him?”

Castiel can feel as Sam stiffened with fear, his heart starting to beat like a chased rabbit. But before Castiel can hightail it out of the area, they find themselves surrounded by a crowd, mostly human. They start pelting the duo with invasive questions.

“Is it true?” 

“Are you really a Selkie?” 

“What is it like to be in a human school?”

“Can you fly?”

“Were you REALLY assaulted?”

“Why didn’t you just, like run away, you’re a creature, aren’t you?”

“Is it weird to be back in classes?”

“I thought you’d be, like, fatter. Or furrier.”

Castiel continued pushing forward, ignoring the press of overly enthusiastic gossip hungry humans, desperate to get Sam out of there without scaring the living daylights out of Sam—or the humans. 

But everything comes to a head when someone puts their hand on Sam’s arm. “Oh my GAWD,” they exclaim. “It’s so soft! It’s got to be his PELT!” Sam curled up into Castiel, trying to get away from the prying eyes and hands, which was a feat all in itself, considering Sam is taller than Cas by a few inches. As Cas pushed forward, his wings slipped down just enough that Sam’s shoulders were visible, and Cas watched in horror as someone clamped their hand down on Sam’s right shoulder.

Sam panicked, pulling away from Castiel and slamming his full weight into the human who grabbed him, snarling and growling in a distinctly not human way. His nostrils flared, and, before anyone could recover, he made a run for the door. When Castiel recovered he roared, spreading his wings to their full wingspan. The crowd took a few steps back, and once Castiel was convinced he had cowered them into not following, he sprinted after Sam.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam had not run far. In fact, he ducked around the corner of a nearby building, which was where Castiel found him huddling against the wall, gasping for breath. Castiel kneeled next to Sam, softly talking to him and encouraging him to breathe until he finally got eye contact and could confirm that Sam knew Castiel was there.

Castiel asked if he can hold Sam, and Sam gives a shaky nod, and tries to push off the wall so Castiel can get his arms around him.

“No, no, don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Castiel said as he carefully pulled Sam towards him. He readjusts how he was kneeling to a more comfortable position, leaning back against the wall to help support his and Sam’s weight. Sam curled up with his head on Castiel’s chest, and Castiel encouraged him to breathe with him and listen to the sound of his heart. He could feel Sam’s heart was still beating rapidly, but slowly Sam started to calm down.

“Cas?” he asked, looking up, as to confirm that Castiel was really there.

“I’m here, Sam. Are you with me again?” Castiel asked.

Sam nods, ever so slightly, and swallows. “Yeah, I think so. I…” he paused, so long that Castiel didn’t think he was going to finish his sentence.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” Cas whispered.

“No… I want to. I… Fuck, Cas, I thought I was there again, I thought I was gonna die.”

Cas can feel Sam’s heart rate increase, and he slowly runs his hand through Sam’s hair and starts to sing quietly.

“In every heart there is a room

A sanctuary safe and strong

To heal the wounds from lovers past

Until a new one comes along

“I spoke to you in cautious tones

You answered me with no pretense

And still I feel I said too much

My silence is my self defense”

And as he always does, Cas skipped directly to the next verse, which usually causes Sam to complain about not keeping the song as it was written. But Sam just curled into Castiel as if he was afraid Castiel was going to disappear on him.

“But if my silence made you leave

Then that would be my worst mistake

So I will share this room with you

And you can have this heart to break

“And this is why my eyes are closed

It's just as well for all I've seen

And so it goes, and so it goes

And you're the only one who knows

“So I would choose to be with you

That's if the choice were mine to make

But you can make decisions too

And you can have this heart to break

“And so it goes, and so it goes

And you're the only one who knows”

Sam and Castiel stay there, huddled against the wall, for an indeterminable amount of time, just listening to each other breathe and the birds who are flitting around and singing, unaware of the unrest that has just unfolded in Sam and Castiel’s world.

Finally Sam looked up at Castiel.

“You’re wrong you know,” he said, softly.

Cas tilted his head and looked in Sam’s eyes. “About what?”

“About hearts having a sanctuary,” Sam replied.

“Well, I mean, I didn’t write the song, Billy Joel did, so he’s the one that you need to complain to…” 

“That's not what I meant, and you know it,” Sam said, pulling himself up and sitting up against the wall next to Castiel.

“Well, are you just going to leave a dragon hanging,” Castiel asked, “or are you going to explain what you mean?”

Sam leaned his head against Castiel’s. 

“My sanctuary isn’t in my heart. It’s you.” Cas turned so he could look at Sam’s face, not expecting the sudden seriousness after the joking tone.

“I always feel safe with you, no matter what happens. I… I know you want to wait, and that’s fine, just… I’m not changing my mind any time soon. I’ve made my decision, and it’s you.”

Castiel pulled Sam in for a hug, and pretended that there weren't tears streaming down his face.

“Yeah. Yeah, me too.” 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out of Moose Bucket to see if there is anyone there*
> 
> So..umm....no, we didn't find out who attacked Sam. They...have a story, but there wasn't room for it here, and honestly, the focus was on how the attack AFFECTED Sam and Cas...so...maybe next time?
> 
> There is still so much more story to tell! I am a starving octopus in a moose bucket, please feed me kudos and comments!!!


End file.
